


Beard Burn

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris teases Sebastian with his beard and Sebastian rushes him home to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Burn

**Title** : Beard Burn  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Word Count** : 3255  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : unapologetic beard porn, beard touching, beard burn, rimming, barebacking, bottom!Sebastian, use of endearments  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
 **Summary** : Chris teases Sebastian with his beard and Sebastian rushes him home to do something about it.

He couldn’t recall the name of the restaurant they were at. Chris told him that Scott recommended the place, said it was small enough that nobody would bother them and the food was fucking fantastic. Sebastian had to agree on the food thing because everything was delicious.

They were finishing off their beers; microbrew over Chris’ favored Sam Adams because Sebastian could admit he was a beer snob.

Chris was talking about _something_ , gesticulating wildly with his right hand. Sebastian _would_ have paid attention, loved listening to Chris because he got so excited about whatever he was talking about, but Chris kept touching his _face_. Long fingers rubbing over the hair on his jaw, thick but not bushy, the perfect length for him to scratch his fingertips through. He could _hear_ the rasp of Chris’ fingertips over the hair, skin catching, and he _had_ to give the slow movement of Chris’ hand all of his attention.

He could have _sworn_ Chris said something about _vampires_ and _worm-holes_ , but he just shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The drag of Chris’ fingers through his beard reminded him of the fierce beard burn on the backs of his thighs. Chris had spent a long while between his legs the previous night, soft mouth pressing kisses behind the scrape of his facial hair. Sebastian let out a sharp breath, hard wood of his chair putting pressure against his thighs with every shift. His cock hardened in his jeans, left hand dropping to the zipper of his pants and adjusting his semi.

Chris frowned at Sebastian, words still spilling from his mouth. His gaze dipped down to Sebastian’s hand on his napkin, riveted to the tight clench of Sebastian’s fingers around the triangle of fabric. He covered Sebastian’s hand, purposefully nonsensical tangent trailing off into silence as he squeezed Sebastian’s tense fingers. “Bash? You alright?” Sebastian shifted again, chin dipping slightly and eyes falling closed before Sebastian met his gaze. There was that _shimmer_ in Sebastian’s eyes, Sebastian’s foot twitching where it pressed next to his own and he _knew_. Knew that Sebastian was so very bothered by him and his beard.

Sebastian swallowed hard and nodded. “You ready to get out of here?” His gut clenched, Chris smiling and absently rubbing his jaw again.

“Yeah, whenever you’re ready; I already paid,” he said, patting the check booklet on the edge of their table. Chris unfolded the napkin in his lap and set it on the tabletop, squeezing Sebastian’s hand again. “For real, though, Sebastian, are you okay? You look a little…” he said, trailing off and canting a shoulder.

“Yes, Chris, I’m fine. I’m just…ready to head out,” answered Sebastian, gladly standing and relieving the pressure on the backs of his legs.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” said Chris, patting down his pockets and making sure he had everything before standing, too. He let Sebastian head toward the exit in front of him, lifting his hand in a slight wave to their waitress before following after Sebastian.

Sebastian had hailed a cab before Chris even stopped next to him, arm casually slung around his shoulders.

“We heading back to yours or is there something else you want to do while we’re out? I’m down with running errands or getting coffee or going to that bakery you like? The one with those fucking _amazing_ pa--”

“Back to mine,” interrupted Sebastian, breathing hitching at the brush of Chris’ beard against his cheek when Chris tugged him a little closer.

Chris grinned and nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

A taxi stopped at the curb and Sebastian pulled him into the back seat. Sebastian rattled off his address and they settled next to one another, kept enough space between them but let their knees press together. Squirming restlessly, Sebastian bounced his leg, knee jogging his own. Chris suppressed a smirk and patted Sebastian’s knee, leaving his hand there when Sebastian quit twitching.

Chris punched in Sebastian’s building code and held the door open for him, trailing him up the two flights of stairs to his apartment. Sebastian quickly unlocked the door and secured it after showing him inside.

“Go,” said Sebastian simply, tipping his head toward his room.

“What?” asked Chris, cocking his brows and grinning at Sebastian.

“If you want to, go,” repeated Sebastian, sucking in a deep breath when Chris chuckled and headed to his bedroom.

He inhaled deeply once more and then went after Chris. Chris sat on the edge of his bed, socks tucked into his sneakers underneath. He’d taken off his t-shirt and worked on the buckle of his belt.

“Jesus,” whispered Sebastian, following suit and toeing off his own boots. He ran his fingers through his hair after he removed his shirt, pushing it back into some semblance of styling. Chris’ eyes widened over the action, chest expanding under the deep pull of his breathing.

“Fuck,” murmured Chris, wriggling out of his jeans, eyes tracing the pinked scrape of skin over Sebastian’s collarbone.

Sebastian looked to where Chris was staring, fingers gliding over his roughened flesh, shivering as he pressed down against the marks. He dropped his hands to his jeans and unbuckled and unzipped, letting gravity take care of the rest. Kicking away his pants, he shoved down his underwear, letting Chris tug him close when Chris palmed his hips. He dropped down on Chris’ lap and curled his fingers around Chris’ chin, fingertips scraping through his facial hair.

“ _Sebastian_ ,” whispered Chris, leaning forward and pressing their mouths together. He kept their kisses chaste, closed mouthed meetings of their lips. Sebastian moaned and pressed closer, fingers tightening around his chin, Sebastian purposefully letting his stubble catch against his beard.

Sebastian knelt over Chris’ lap, shift causing Chris to tip his head back to continue their kisses. He let go of Chris’ chin, palm sliding up along Chris’ jaw and flattening against Chris’ cheek. Chris tightened his grip on his hips, hands sliding down the fronts of his thighs and around to the backs, _squeezing_ right over where the fiercest of his beard burn lay.

“You _fucker_ ,” he hissed, pulling away from Chris’ mouth and pressing back against Chris’ palms. Chris smirked, brushing the tips of his thumbs against the bottom curve of Sebastian’s ass.

“Maybe if you’re good,” teased Chris, rubbing the backs of Sebastian’s legs and leaning forward. He kissed Sebastian’s fluttering pulse, grazing the sensitive skin of Sebastian’s throat with his scruff.

“And if I’m not?” he asked, hips jerking forward, dick grinding between Chris’ pecs, slight rub of Chris’ chest hair along the underside of his cock pulling a moan from his throat.

Chris grinned and skimmed his hands up over Sebastian’s ass, hands settling on Sebastian’s lower back. “But you’re always good for me,” he said, catching Sebastian’s gaze and dragging his chin over Sebastian’s already abraded clavicle.

He groaned, cupping both of Chris’ cheeks and looming over him, thumbs tracing the hair above Chris’ mouth before he leant down and caught Chris’ top lip between his own. Chris moaned and flicked his tongue out over Sebastian’s bottom lip, urging his mouth apart and nudging inside. He slipped his tongue alongside Chris’, pulling back and reangling, sucking on Chris’ tongue. Chris dropped his hands down to his ass, squeezing his buttocks and pulling him down onto his lap.

He kept a hold of Sebastian’s butt, massaging the firm muscle and leaning in to bite the dimple of Sebastian’s chin. Sebastian gasped and he nipped the other side of his cleft. Fisting a hand in Chris’ hair, Sebastian wrenched his head back and covered his mouth with his own, Sebastian eagerly taking over their kisses. Sebastian’s hips ground down against his cock to the same rhythm of the smooth slide of Sebastian’s tongue along his own.

Sebastian exhaled shakily and rubbed his thumbs over Chris’ fuzzy cheeks, rocking his hips, sac dragging against Chris’ still clothed groin. “Someone should get these off of you…” he said, glancing down at the spreading wetness over Chris’ cockhead.

“Someone’ll have to get _you_ off of me, first,” said Chris, tightening his hands over Sebastian’s ass and twisting around, getting Sebastian on his back and kneeling between his thighs.

Sebastian laughed and watched Chris peel out of his underwear, cock hard and heavy between Chris’ strong thighs.

“On your belly,” said Chris, grinning at Sebastian and rubbing his hand along his jaw, Sebastian’s lips pursing in a pout.

“But then I can’t—”

“Oh, you can,” answered Chris, curling his fingers around Sebastian’s left thigh and urging him to roll over. “Trust me, Bash; I’ll give you what you want.”

Sebastian nodded and lay on his stomach, legs still spread so Chris could sit between them. He looked back at Chris over his shoulder, brows raised as Chris continued to stare at him. A groan escaped him, Chris brushing his fingers down the line of his jaw and then rubbing the underside of his chin. His eyes fell closed, Chris’ hands finding the backs of his calves and rubbing, up the length of his legs and then covering his marked thighs.

“This must’ve been makin’ you _real_ uncomfortable at the restaurant, Sebastian,” he teased, shifting and leaning over Sebastian’s legs, kissing the tender skin.

“ _You_ were making me real uncomfortable,” sighed Sebastian, thighs tensing when Chris switched from light kisses to chafing drags of his beard, “touching your _fucking_ face and whatnot.” Chris shifted again, palms planting either side of his ass, Chris sucking a bruise into the inner curve of one cheek. He groaned, shuffling onto his knees and pushing his backside into Chris’ bearded care.

Chris hummed and palmed Sebastian’s ass, spreading his cheeks and sliding his tongue along Sebastian’s cleft, scruffy cheeks scraping the swell of Sebastian’s butt.

“ _Christ_ ,” gasped Sebastian, wriggling under the small kisses Chris pressed to the dimples at the base of his spine.

“Poor baby, so fucking keyed up over my beard,” said Chris, chuckling breathlessly, pinking the small of Sebastian’s back with his cheeks, slow back and forth slide making Sebastian muffle a gasp in the comforter. “You won’t be able to sit or lie down without being reminded of this, Bash.”

“Chris, come _on_ ,” moaned Sebastian, glancing back at Chris again, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when Chris ducked down to tongue his hole, facial hair grazing his perineum and the delicate skin of his cleft. Chris’ face got messy with his own saliva, beard slickening as Chris licked him open. The lube had ended up on the floor the previous night and he reached for it, fingertips catching the still open bottle. He tossed it back toward Chris, moaning when Chris wasted no time and drizzled some between his cheeks.

Chris pulled back and smeared lube over Sebastian’s entrance with his thumb, brushing his wet cheek over Sebastian’s ass. Sebastian shivered and he blew over the slick glisten of his saliva, smiling over the goose pimples that sprung up on Sebastian’s legs. He easily pushed two fingers into Sebastian’s body and pressed kisses up the line of Sebastian’s spine, letting his beard skim Sebastian’s skin.

Sebastian let out a long, slow breath, forehead rubbing against the duvet as Chris marked up his upper back. His skin heated under the abrasion of Chris’ beard, flesh oversensitive after moments of prickly attention. Chris moved his mouth to his nape, teeth catching his skin, sucking bruises to the surface and then rubbing his cheek against his neck. He shivered, rocking into the slow thrust of Chris’ fingers. “Chris, _iubit_ , you _know_ I’m ready,” he said, tipping his head and catching Chris’ gaze.

“I am _well_ aware,” answered Chris, Sebastian’s breathing barely hitching when he pressed a third finger inside. “I want you nice and tender when we’re done, though,” he said, brushing his mouth against the shell of Sebastian’s ear and freeing his fingers. He squeezed lubricant over his cock and then recapped the bottle, tossing it down toward the end of the bed. Rolling onto his side, he curled his fingers around Sebastian’s right hip, Sebastian moaning and moving with him.

“Like this?” asked Sebastian, letting Chris slide his palm down his thigh and push his leg up toward his chest.

“Yeah, baby, keep your leg right there,” said Chris, Sebastian twisting his upper body and watching as he pushed inside. Sebastian moaned and held onto the underside of his knee, keeping himself open as he rocked in to the hilt. He exhaled shakily and curled his right arm around Sebastian’s waist, hips rolling, cock nudging deeper.

Sebastian cursed and released his own leg, arm slinging back and bending around Chris’ neck, fingers sliding through the hair at the back of Chris’ head.

“ _Fuck_ , Sebastian…” moaned Chris, Sebastian contorted in a way that allowed him to rub his beard over Sebastian’s neck and clavicle.

Sebastian groaned, tugging at Chris’ hair and kissing the corner of his mouth. Chris smiled against his lips, shifting behind him so Chris could properly press their mouths together. He rolled his hips back into Chris’, urging Chris to move as their tongues slid together and along one another’s swollen lips.

He pulled back from Sebastian’s mouth with one last suck on Sebastian’s bottom lip. Tightening his arm around Sebastian’s waist, Chris ground his hips, Sebastian sighing his name and smoothly fucking himself on his cock. Sebastian let go of his hair and palmed his cheek, thumb dragging along the underside of his jaw as Sebastian’s fingertips scratched through his beard.

“ _E bine_ , Chris, _fuck_ ,” moaned Sebastian, entwining the fingers of his left hand with Chris’ on his stomach. The soft scrape of Chris’ facial hair under his fingertips distracted him, kept him from losing it over the thick pressure of Chris filling him up.

“I know,” answered Chris, tilting his head and kissing Sebastian’s wrist, dragging their laced fingers over the dusting of hair beneath Sebastian’s navel and then wrapping their hands around Sebastian’s dick. Sebastian rocked back into the cradle of his hips, gyration of Sebastian’s body driving Sebastian’s cock through the firm curl of their fingers.

“Faster, Chris, _please_ ,” gasped Sebastian, thrusting back on Chris’ dick.

Chris nodded and dropped his forehead to Sebastian’s nape, letting his beard scrape Sebastian’s shoulders and quickening the buck of his body. He curled his left hand around the edge of the mattress above his head, anchoring himself and riding Sebastian hard.

“Chris, _Chris, rahat_ , I’m _close_.” Sebastian clenched his fingers around Chris’, tightening their grips around his cock and guiding their hands in a rhythm that would make him come. His orgasm lingered just out of reach, gut hot and heavy, pleasure zipping along his spine.

Grinning, Chris slowed his thrusts, shifting his hips and grinding into Sebastian. Sebastian cursed, a mix of English and Romanian, and he knew he brushed over Sebastian’s prostate. He kept his hips angled so he would hit that spot inside with every slow thrust. Whining, Sebastian rocked uselessly and firmed the scratch of his fingers through his facial hair.

“No, no, _no, Chris, please_ ,” groaned Sebastian, twisting around and biting along Chris’ jaw. Heat spread outward from his belly, entire body flushed as Chris fucked him closer to his climax. Chris gave one deep shove of his hips, Chris’ legs smacking hard against the backs of his thighs, tender skin zinging under the contact. “Yes, _yes_ ,” he choked on a breath, Chris hooking his chin over his shoulder, groaning his name and rubbing his beard over the length of his throat. He cried out, muscles tensing, hips jerking into the curl of their fingers, jizz slicking his abdomen and the circle of their hands.

“Fucking beautiful, Bash,” whispered Chris, rhythmic clench of Sebastian around him making him muffle a moan in the curve of Sebastian’s neck. He rocked through the last shivers of Sebastian’s release, body relaxed around him. Sebastian languidly rocked back against him, holding their hands together and dragging them over his stomach and chest. He fingered Sebastian’s chest hair, palming his pec and bringing Sebastian flush against his body.

He rubbed his chest over Sebastian’s back, spread of his body hair tickling Sebastian’s back as he grazed Sebastian’s shoulder with his beard. Sebastian kept their hands flattened against his chest, Sebastian’s thumb nudging his own around the peaked bud of Sebastian’s nipple.

“ _Yes_ , Chris, _fuck me_.” Sebastian smiled, gaze heavy-lidded as he tipped Chris’ chin and brought their mouths together, Chris’ thrusts mimicking the slow glide of their tongues together.

“ _Bash_. Sebastian, _god_ ,” moaned Chris, tugging Sebastian even closer and coming, cock pulsing in the tight heat of Sebastian’s body.

The slick heat of Chris’ release made Sebastian groan, hips circling as Chris ground into him until Chris was spent. He hummed under the gentle scrape of Chris’ beard across his shoulders.

“Jesus,” gasped Chris, rubbing their hands over Sebastian’s chest and then uncurling their fingers. He folded his hand over Sebastian’s right hip and pulled out, come leaking from Sebastian’s stretched hole. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, dragging his thumb through the slight drip and pushing his release back into Sebastian’s body.

“Gah, _don’t_ ,” breathed Sebastian, hips shimmying in an attempt to divert Chris’ attentions. He groaned and panted into his bicep, heart still pounding behind his ribcage. Chris kissed his shoulder and then stumbled toward the bathroom. The faucet ran for a few seconds before Chris returned with a warm, wet washcloth.

Chris silently wiped Sebastian’s come from his stomach, eyebrow quirking when Sebastian moaned as he cleaned Sebastian’s cock.

“Missed a spot,” said Sebastian, smirking over Chris’ put-upon sigh as he pointed at the slick of come still on his hip.

He dragged the washcloth over Sebastian’s hip and motioned for him to turn over. Sebastian rolled and Chris laughed, Sebastian grunting when he smacked Sebastian’s ass with the cloth. With smooth strokes, he wiped away the mess of lube and come from between Sebastian’s cheeks.

Sebastian wiggled when Chris was done, frowning over the already drying itch of come on his inner thigh. “Hey,” he said, turning back toward Chris and flexing his leg. Chris grumbled and rubbed the washcloth over his thigh. “You’re awful at clean up,” he teased, eyes widening when the washcloth landed on his face.

“You’re awful at _everything_. Especially whatever it is you’re doing with your face, because _whew_ ,” said Chris, whistling quietly, laughing and easily catching the washcloth when Sebastian flung it at him. He chucked it toward the bathroom, uncaring that it plopped wetly on the tiled floor.

“Get your stupid bearded face over here.” He kicked out at Chris, foot catching the front of Chris’ thigh.

“You gonna play like that, now?” asked Chris, grinning and grabbing Sebastian’s foot before he could pull away. He struggled and Chris let go to collapse on top of him, Chris squeezing him in his arms. Fighting against Chris’ strong hold, he wriggled in the tight curl of Chris’ embrace only to give in when Chris scraped his cheek across his nipple.

Chris laughed and rolled onto his back, tugging Sebastian against his side, fingers teasing over the hot, roughened skin of Sebastian’s upper back.

“ _Awful_ ,” moaned Sebastian, shivering under the teasing brush of Chris’ fingers.

“You fuckin’ love it.” Chris dragged his fingers up the back of Sebastian’s neck and carded his fingers through Sebastian’s soft hair.

“Yeah, maybe,” sighed Sebastian, cupping Chris’ cheek and pressing a small kiss against his mouth. He kept his palm on Chris’ beard, settling in for a nap in the crook of Chris’ arm.


End file.
